Disclosure
by RavenBowie
Summary: A steamy little one shot. Robin lives for clubbing...but this is a night he'll never forget


_Another one-shot brought on by my insomnia. _  
_This scene came to me when listening to Disclosure - Latch ft Sam Smith...funny how the band and song names fit so well, huh?_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Young Dracula isn't mine...or the song :(_

* * *

**Disclosure**

The rush of cold winter night air was refreshing as the group made their way through the street. Neon signs and festive streetlights turned the damp glistening street an array of colours, setting the evening's mood perfectly. Music pumped in all directions, luring club-goers inside.  
He couldn't help but smile as the beautiful girl took his hand, leading him through the darkened doorway.  
Another round of drinks, great music, a few laughs, familiar faces, glowsticks and for some strange reason, an inflatable pineapple?  
All made for a perfect night out.  
He felt himself melt into the music, letting the rhythm run through his body. His fingers ghosting over her bare arms, lingering on her hips as their bodies moved and swayed with the music. A stolen kiss, a lustful smile, closer now.  
Another song, slower this time, her lush lips parted, thick eyelashes a flutter as they bumped and ground to the beat.

Robin loved clubbing, a few years back, the idea was unthinkable...but now, he felt he lived for it.  
Lorrie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into another soft kiss. "Drinks?"  
He smiled back, looking up and waving to Tommo waiting at the bar. The two made their way through the crowd  
" 'ere mate, look at this...freaking rainbow cocktail! Ain't it freaking mad?"  
Robin watched with amusement as the bartender shook the cocktail mixture, quickly pouring it over a row of shot glasses, each glass filling with a different colour "Tommo, mate, you get excited every time...its a cool bar trick, but it's so simple...you -"  
"Rob, mate...just 'ave a drink, yeah? I'm too pissed to understand or care mate" The two chuckled, taking a few shots each.

The night wore on, Robin and the others lost themselves in the music, when he drank this much, he felt truly free...mainly due to the benefits of forgetting you potentially made an arse of yourself, and just not caring.  
He seemed to have lost Lorrie a few hours ago, catching glimpses in the crowd here and there. No matter really, plenty of people to dance with in here, and the odd phone number of two was an added bonus.  
He lost count how many girls he'd danced with tonight, couldn't remember who's lipstick he still tasted on his lips...not really the safest or wisest of attitudes, but if it made him forget the troubles in his mind he honestly didn't care.

Another new song, he really liked this one...so apparently did the blonde in front of him, she gave him a drunken smile, wiggling her finger for him to come closer. Robin closed his eyes, letting himself flow with the rhythm.  
He felt a hand on his hip, someone leant close. Their body gently bumping his as hands ghosted over his sides. They leaned in close again, whispering something in his ear...he didn't quite catch it.  
A cool hand caressed his face, he felt their face close, their cool breath washing over his skin, the brush of lips against the side of his jaw. They said something, again he missed it.  
He opened his eyes to focus on theirs...those crystal grey/blue pools seemed _familiar_, he found himself captivated by the sadness, and the soft lust within.  
His breath caught as the person leant forward, soft lips brushing his ear.  
Robin shuddered, the figure leaned back taking Robin's hand. A laser-light flicked over them, as Robin took in the figure; a young man about the same age, his dark shirt stood out against his pale skin. The other guy turned, gently taking hold of Robin's hand, leading him through the crowd.

There was something about this guy, something...familiar...he was sure he didn't know the guy, but something about him made Robin feel calm, feel safe...  
There were fewer people back here, and a light draught brought a refreshing icy chill through the heat of the club, making Robin's skin prickle. And then those eyes were on his again.  
There was just something about them... Robin reached out to brush a dark strand of hair from the boys face, his hand lingering for a moment as he took in his features.  
The boy leant in for a clumsy kiss, biting his bottom lip as his pulled away. He put a hand on Robin's arm, gently sliding it down to wrap his hand around Robin's as he tried again.

Robin blinked, leaning back slightly.  
The boy opened his mouth to say something, closing it again as he averted his gaze to the floor. He was about to step away when Robin pulled him close.  
The two began to dance again, soaking in the music, flowing with the beat. Their hands ghosting over each other. The boy leant in for another kiss, this time capturing Robins lips.  
Their bodies pressed together, the boy's silk shirt feeling cool against Robin's flush skin.  
He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, hissing as cool hands slid under his shirt, prickling his hot skin.

The boy pushed him against the wall, sliding his hands down Robin's arms as his own slid under the other's shirt. They pulled apart briefly to gaze into each other's eyes, there was something in those deep pools, just out of reach.  
Firm hands on his hips pulled him close as the boy's chaste lip crashed against his. His fingers entwined Robins, gently pushing his hands above his head as his back arched against the cool wall.

_...  
"Now I've got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you"_

...

Robin arched his back, hissing with pleasure as the boy traced kissed down his throat, nuzzling the crook of his neck. He unlaced their fingers, pulling Robin close; faces inches apart, their breath mingling, forming mist in the cool rush as a door opened to the patio. The boy pulled him out into the night, Robin's breath caught as the chill washed over him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as the boy lavished kisses down his neck once more, teeth gently grazing the skin.

...  
_"I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._  
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._  
_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath._  
_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest"_

...

They pulled apart, taking each other in as they bathed in silver moonlight. There was just something...he _knew_...something he..  
"I'm sorry Robin...I'm sorry I left you"  
Robin blinked...he was sure he didn't know this guy..._but then again_...  
His arm around Robin tightened, pulling him close, he traced a hand over his chest, watching his fingers bump over the taut muscled hidden below the shirt.  
"I couldn't stay...I couldn't..." The boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his fingers curling over the shirt.

...  
_"I feel we're close enough._  
_I want to lock in your love._  
_I think we're close enough._  
_Could I lock in your love baby."  
_...

"But I came back...for you.." He looked up into Robin's eyes.  
_Who was he?...he didn't_...something was coming to him...a face...a name...  
"Vlad?" Robin whispered.  
The boy crashed his lips against Robin's, capturing his lips as memories began to piece themselves together.  
"Vlad..I..." Robin managed...closing his eyes tight as images flashed behind the lids.

"I love you" Vlad whispered. He kissed down Robin's neck, holding him as he swayed, his teeth gently teasing the skin. "I _need_ you"  
Robin shuddered, his breath rasping in his throat..."Vlad..._I_..._I_.." he grasped at words swimming in his mind...  
"_I need you_" Vlad whispered, punctuating each world with a soft kiss against his hot skin.  
Robins breath hissed out as a sharp pain shot through him, rippling out untill it tingled and pooled at his core with short licks of pleasure.

...  
_"I won't let go again._  
_(I won't let go I won't let go…)_  
_(I won't let go I won't let go…)_"  
...

* * *

_At the moment, this is a one-shot. But i'll leave it open for the future. _

_Hope you enjoyed it_ **Vv""vV**


End file.
